


Wavelengths

by Firebog



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a Seraph. A Seraph has six wings and four faces. Cas had said he was about the size of the Chrysler Building. Cas was a being of multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent. Dean tried to visualize this yet again except this time something stuck out. Cas is made up of wavelengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavelengths

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my sense of humour in advance.

Dean tried to wrap his head around it yet again. He had tried to visualize this so many times now.

He closed his eyes and started off with the wings. Seraph, it literally meant burning one so the wings, he thought of them as fire. Bright and dancing flames. Alright, next he scaled that up. He made the wings big enough to carry something that stood a little over 1000 feet. That, he had discovered, was about the size of the Chrysler Building. Okay. So now he had himself three sets of wings made of fire that spanned across New York.

Faces. Seraphs had _faces_ , plural. A lion. An ox. An eagle. And from what he could guess something that looked human, though he didn't know why. Angels had been made long before humans ever evolved so why should an angel have a human face? The lion face had a mane of fire. The ox's horns were on fire. The eagle's feathers were made of fire. The last face he always tried to visualize as something more angelic and less human but no matter how he tried the humanish face always looked like Cas's vessel. The animal faces always had suspiciously familiar blue eyes too.

He attached the faces and wings together with fire. He didn't know if Cas really had a body to attach them to. He'd ask when Cas got back. Alright. So far so good. He had himself a multi-headed creature that dwarfed Godzilla that was made out of raging fire.

Now the tricky part.

He tried to visualize this 1000 foot tall fiery winged entity as a wavelength. Screw the celestial intent part right now and never mind the multidimensional bit. Wavelengths. Cas was wavelengths. Cas could pick up radio signals because Cas was a wavelength like radio.

Cas was wavelengths and his true form burned people's eyes out of their heads. Okay, so did that mean Cas was at the higher end of the spectrum? Some where up there with gamma rays?

Huh.

Was Cas radioactive?

Oh fuck. Did they need to invest in dosimeter badges and some lead codpieces?

_Cas! Cas! Cas!_

"Dean! What's wrong?" Cas appeared in Dean's bedroom in a flurry of unseen feathers. He looked around the room expecting immediate and immense danger. Dean's prayer had been frantic.

Dean felt his face going red. "Uhh..."

"You seemed very upset in your prayer." Cas said staring at Dean now that he had confirmed that there was no hidden danger in the room.

"Uh...yeah...about that..." Dean scratched at his shoulder trying to hedge the question. This was just embarrassing. "When we, you know, have sex, is uh....is little Dean getting a whopping dose of radiation?"

Cas's eyes narrowed. His head tilted. " _That's_ why you prayed for me with such urgency?"

"Well I was just thinking, you said you're made up of wavelengths and well..." Dean trailed off. He could have just waited until Cas came home rather than freak out and pray for him. If he really was getting dosed up with radiation he had already signed off his life and/or the possibility of future children. Waiting a couple of hours wasn't going to change it now.

"And you were concerned for you genitals." Cas said flatly. Cas huffed and rolled his eyes. "No Dean. I am not emitting any form of radiation that would seriously harm you. If I were it would be readily apparent considering how much time we spend together."

Dean's eyes widened a little as he breathed out his panic, "Well that's a relief."

Cas gave him a withering look and flew off.

Dean thought about trying to relax and start over on visualizing the real Cas again but on second thought...maybe he'd just chill out and watch tv instead.

\---

Dean yawned and checked his watch. Midnight. Cas should be home. He turned off lights as he headed for his bedroom. If Cas hadn't popped up and scared the bajezus out of everyone in the library that usually meant he was waiting in the bedroom.

Dean pushed his door open and turned the light on. Cas was sitting on the bed, feet firmly planted on the floor. Utterly naked. He was holding a little yellow box.

Gieger counters had never looked so sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a first go at fanfic?


End file.
